Machine versus Jack
by mah29732
Summary: Jack has come across Engineers of Mann Co who have agreed to build him a time machine, but Aku has plans of his own as he teams up with Gray Mann to destroy the time machine.
1. Engineers of Mann Co

Machine versus Jack

Chapter 1: Engineers of Mann Co

Samurai Jack had already acquired blueprints for a time machine after he came across a ruined civilization and fought through a temple for them, only to be told by the Gods of that deceased civilization he had to search elsewhere for someone else to build their invention. The Gods of that deceased civilization told the samurai to turn toward Mann Co, which was run down with the deaths of the Mann brothers at the hands of their other brother Gray Mann who has been trying to conquer Mann Co ever since. The samurai ends up knocking on the door as he steps in, a Red Soldier closes the door.

"Son, you better have come here for a reason" said the Red Soldier.

"I would like to speak with your engineers" said Jack.

"Our engineers, fine" sighed the Red Soldier.

The Red Soldier ended up showing Jack to where the Red and Blue Engineer were located trying to come up with defense plans for the upcoming attack from the machines when they spotted the samurai approaching.

"What's this all about?" asked the Red Engineer to the Red Soldier.

"Strange samurai that fought Aku is here" said the Red Soldier.

"Well what does he want from us?" asked the Blue Engineer, "We have no interest in getting involved with Aku, considering our own mess."

"This" said Jack as he displayed the blueprint, "I acquired this from a lost civilization, their Gods proclaimed I could find help building this time machine here."

"Well, we are inventors" laughed the Red Engineer, "sure, we'll be glad to build you that time machine."

"But what does our samurai friend have in return for us?" asked the Blue Engineer.

"I shall fight on your side against the mechanical hordes" said Jack as he took out his sword.

"Well, the boy's going to make the others look under-qualified to defend ourselves" laughed the Red Engineer.

"I'll take him immediately to the others" said the Red Soldier.

As the Red Soldier was taking Jack to where the other members were, Aku was watching the samurai's movements and noticed he ended up trekking to Mann Co, which Aku himself ended up contacting Gray Mann.

"Lord Aku, I did not expect to see you" said Gray Mann to Aku.

"A certain samurai has descended upon Mann Co, I have no idea why he's there, but I'd appreciate if you sent a large horde of robots to go and destroy the samurai" laughed Aku.

"What's in it for me?" asked Gray Mann.

"I help you take over Mann Co" said Aku.

"Sounds fair" said Gray Mann.

Meanwhile, the Red Soldier showed off Jack to the rest of the team.

"So, this is the samurai Aku has been having problems with?" laughed the Red Spy.

"I must say, he did more damage than anyone of us could" added the Blue Spy.

"Say, why don't you dump those pajamas for something more suitable for the job" said the Red Scout.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack.

"He's right" said the Red Doctor, "you do need a change of clothes if you want to take part in our team."

"We're going to blow up some robots" laughed the Blue Demo.

"And we're also going to smash them too" added the Red Heavy.

"So what'd you say pick a class, any class and we'll show you the ropes" laughed the Blue Sniper.

"Mmm, mmm, mm" said the Red Pyro.

As Mann Co was preparing for its defenses, Gray Mann was sending in a tank with several squads of robots ready and waiting.

"So the samurai is located there" said Gray Mann, "I want you to go and destroy the samurai, I have been instructed by Aku himself."

"Okay that'd be able to get it done" said the Robot Engineer.

As the Robot Engineer moved out with the others, Mann Co was continuing to prepare for its defenses, the Red and Blue Engineers began to work on the time machine blueprint that Jack had given to them earlier while another Red Engineer ended up joining the team to support the others.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" asked the Red Engineer.

"Ready" said Jack as he had changed into a Demo clothing.

"I see you like the Demo class" laughed the Red Soldier.

"I'm ready" said the Red Scout.

"So am I" said the Red Doctor.

"Me too" added the Red Sniper.

"Yea, Heavy is ready" said the Red Heavy.

"Okay, here they come boys!" cried the Red Engineer after he sets up his sentry gun.

Suddenly some Robotic Scouts began to emerge bringing in a bomb with them, they dashed through one area where they ended up being blasted by the sentry gun the Red Engineer built.

"Yea, take that" laughed the Red Engineer.

After a few seconds, some Robotic Heavies came in with their miniguns and began to shoot, one of them got their heads blown off after the Red Sniper shot it off.

"Ha, nailed it!" laughed the Red Sniper.

Jack tried to use the Demo's grenade launcher as best as he could, yet he missed.

"You call that a shot, this is a shot" said the Red Soldier.

The Red Soldier fires his rocket at the oncoming Robotic Heavies destroying them.

"Time to pick up the money!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Soon a squad of twelve Robotic Soldiers came into the area, Jack then tried the stickie bomb launcher, yet he couldn't denote them right. As Jack was thinking of using his sword again instead of the other weapons provided, more robots were pouring out.


	2. The Sword is the Key

Chapter 2: The Sword is the Key

Jack had about enough of using the Demo's weapons, so he decided to change to his own sword as the weapon. As the Heavy Robots started to charge toward everyone, he ended up using his sword and slicing a head off.

"What did I say about him making us look bad" said the Red Soldier as he noticed Jack was getting most of the robots.

"Well they were coming toward us" said Jack.

"Got ourselves a Sentry Buster!" cried the Red Engineer.

A Sentry Buster ended up chasing the poor Red Engineer as he had to quickly pack up his Sentry Gun and make a run for it.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" cried the Red Engineer.

Jack ended up dashing to the Red Engineer's rescue as he then grabbed the Sentry Buster, sliced it in half with his sword and then knocked it toward a few oncoming robotic Pyros whom were tearing up the place with their flamethrowers.

"Ha, this boy knows what he's doing" laughed the Red Sniper.

"I guess so" said the Red Soldier.

"The first wave is down, but they'll be back get to an upgrade station!" ordered the Administrator on the inner com.

As the others did just that, Jack was well prepared for whatever else would be next, a certain Gray Mann was more interested in the samurai as the head of a robotic heavy was capturing every move still even though it had been sliced off.

"Sir, we're still getting one of our boys online" said the Robotic Engineer to Gray Mann.

"Interesting it's the samurai, I think I know what to make our new robot out of" laughed Gray Mann, "that'd please Aku."

Gray Mann quickly drew up blueprints for a samurai robot much similar in the shape of Jack himself and handed it over to the Robot Engineer.

"Make this one for me will you pretty please" laughed Gray Mann.

"Only because you said please Creator" laughed the Robotic Engineer.

As the Robotic Engineer went to work to create the robot samurai, the second wave came, this time a batch of robotic scouts were unleashed as the scout caring the bomb headed, Jack swept in and sliced off the robotic scout's head.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried another robotic scout as he saw his comrade turn into scrap metal.

As the robotic scout tried to raise his weapon against Jack, the Red Pyro came in and used his flamethrower against the robotic scout and his comrades.

"Fire, fire, fire!" cried the robotic scouts as they ran off.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" said the Red Pyro.

"I didn't get quite that, but thank you" said Jack.

"Hey look enemy versions of me!" laughed the Red Soldier as he noticed several Robotic Soldiers were heading toward the area.

"Grab that bomb boys" said one of the Robotic Soldiers.

The Robotic Soldier ended up picking up the bomb and began to head toward the area where it was supposed to drop it off literally speaking, the robotic soldier was able to dodge the sentry gun though it got his comrades.

"Darn it, he still got away!" cried the Red Engineer.

"I got him" said the Red Scout.

The Red Scout ended up shooting a baseball with his bat at the robotic soldier, yet the robotic soldier was able to dodge it.

"Sorry maggot, you'll have to try harder!" laughed the Robotic Soldier who continued his way.

Jack ended up leaping into action and slicing the robotic soldier in half.

"Whoa that's kind of cruel, but who cares" laughed the Red Scout.

"Second wave is defeated, third wave is coming!" cried the Administrator, "Get to an upgrade station!"

Indeed a third wave was coming, Robotic Demos and Robotic Demo Knights came in the third wave in droves, a large Robotic Demo and a large Robotic Soldier ended up being used in the wave as well, the poor Red Scout was squashed by the large Robotic Soldier.

"Yuck, I got something on my foot!" cried the large Robotic Soldier as he moved on.

"Scout's down!" cried the Red Heavy as he was doing his best with his minigun.

"Mmmm, mmm, mmm" said the Red Pyro as he ended up managing to destroy the large Robotic Demo.

A large rocket sadly came near the Red Pyro and also the Red Heavy.

"Heavy and Pyro are down!" cried the Red Doctor.

"Great it's just us against them now" said the Red Engineer.

"I got an idea" said Jack, "I need you to use your healing tool, you get your sentry gun up."

The large Robotic Soldier ended up carrying the bomb heading toward the area where he was going to leap down the hole and blow up the base. The Red Engineer was doing his best to prevent the Robotic Soldier, the sentry gun couldn't pierce through the large Robotic Soldier at all.

"It's fully charged!" laughed the Red Doctor.

"Now keep up with me as you unleash it" said Jack.

The Red Doctor unleashed the uber charge with the samurai, he dodged the oncoming rockets, and leaped up in the air with the slice of his sword he ended up slicing the head of the large robotic soldier right off.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" said the Red Pyro as he just ended up respawning back in the station as he came out.

"Great job, fourth wave on its way get prepared soon, spy bots are reported and also tanks!" cried the Administrator.


	3. Those Pesky Spy Bots

Chapter 3: Those Pesky Spy Bots

The fourth wave indeed went on its way, at least two tanks busted right into the scene and began to move toward the area where they were going to drop bombs down the hole, Jack was doing his best to slice through the tanks but were too hard, the Red Heavy was also doing his best to, after respawning he ended up upgrading his minigun and tried to shoot at the tank.

"Tank is moving!" cried the Red Heavy.

Jack then figured out a way to setup some traps for the tanks as they were coming their way, but the spy bots that were in the area were watching carefully. One of the spy bots ended up backstabbing the poor Red Soldier.

"Soldier's down!" cried the Red Doctor who soon was backstabbed by another spy bot.

"You think you can stop us?" laughed the spy bot.

The spy bot gloated by laughing at his organic counterparts, but soon a zapper was placed on by the Red Spy.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks" laughed the Red Spy to which he noticed the samurai, "I'll keep these enemy spies at bay, you setup the trap."

As the Red Spy ended up countering the spy bots, Jack ended up setting up some explosives from the Demo's old stickie bombs which Jack ended up obtaining a remote from the Red Engineer that he was going to use remotely connecting the stickie bombs.

"Now why didn't we think of this" said the Red Engineer, "Demo's not going to be pleased."

"I think he wouldn't mind it" said the Red Doctor.

Jack continued to setup the traps of explosives, as the tanks rolled right by, Jack ended up pressing the button on the remote control which the stickie bombs ended up exploding and the tank destroyed.

"There's another tank entering the field!" cried the Administrator.

"Ah nuts!" cried the Red Soldier who just came back from the upgrade station after respawning.

The Red Soldier along with the Red Heavy backed by a dispenser began to fire their weapons at the other tank, a few robotic scouts entered the area with another bomb attached to the head scout's back.

"Split up, take the robotic scouts" said the Red Soldier to Jack.

Jack along with the Red Scout dashed to were the robotic scouts were heading as they were bypassing the area where the Red Heavy, Soldier and Engineer were.

"We're getting there boys" laughed the robotic soldier.

Jack soon stood in their path.

"Great it's the samurai again!" cried the robotic scout with the bomb.

Suddenly a baseball ended up knocking out that robotic scout.

"Don't you dare come any closer" laughed the Red Scout as he came and picked up his ball.

The other robotic scouts began to fire back, which Jack had displayed his sword was making sure the bullets didn't hit him, Jack raced toward the robotic scouts and sliced each one into pieces, suddenly a squad of Robotic Demos came out with swords of their own.

"You're not the only one with the sword" laughed the Robotic Demo.

As the Robotic Demos charged at Jack, Jack ended up slicing them up quite easily, suddenly some Robotic Demo Knights appeared and began charging and clashing with Jack and his sword, which Jack was able to easily outwit them, as for the other tank, it was eventually destroyed by the Red Soldier, Engineer and Heavy and soon they headed out to help out Jack defeat the Robotic Demo Knights.

"Fourth wave defeated, get to an upgrade station, enemy engineers have been spotted!" cried the Administrator.

Indeed, the Robotic Engineer who was helping Gray Mann create the robotic Samurai Jack was letting his fellow Robotic Engineers onto the field.

"Do a scan of the field with your radar" said the Robotic Engineer to one of his comrades.

"Sure thing" said the other Robotic Engineer.

As the Robotic Engineers were heading out, Aku ended up appearing before Gray Mann and was rather impatient with his progress.

"Gray Mann!" roared Aku.

"Lord Aku, I can assure you I will destroy the samurai" laughed Gray Mann.

"With what?" asked Aku.

"This" laughed Gray Mann as he then showed Aku a computer program version of the samurai robot he was building.

"Hmm, he looks like the samurai, he fights like the samurai, so he could get rid of the samurai!" laughed Aku.

"I knew you would like it" laughed Gray Mann, "it's something I am saving for the final wave."

"Well, you better prove yourself, and btw, I will defeat Mann Co for you!" laughed Aku.


	4. Those Big Robots

Chapter 4: Those Big Robots

It soon was the fifth wave that was coming toward them, this time the fifth wave included droves of giant robots ranging from giant pyros to giant soldiers, Demos and Demo Knights along with also giant Scouts and also droves of regular sized robotic doctors to heal them.

"Here come those giant robots, hope you got to an upgrade station" said the Administrator.

The giant robotic soldiers ended up busting into the scene with the leading one carrying the bomb.

"Time to crush these maggots!" laughed the leading large robotic soldier as he ended up squashing the poor Red Scout.

"Not again!" cried the Red Scout.

Jack ended up using his sword and ended up slicing through the legs of the large robotic soldiers which they ended up falling apart and exploding once they hit the ground.

"Yea, you show them, that's the way I'd like to see it happen!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Soon large robotic scouts came into the area and picked up the bomb, they ended up trying to shoot at the others with their shotguns.

"Yea, see the little ants run!" laughed the leading giant robotic scout.

"A sentry buster has entered the area!" cried the Administrator.

"Darn it, not again!" cried the Red Engineer who packed up his sentry gun and made a dash trying to escape it.

"Wait, I got an idea" said Jack to the Red Engineer, "place your sentry gun in front of the scouts."

"Come again?" asked the Red Engineer.

"Trust me" replied Jack.

The Red Engineer did the bold move as he placed his sentry gun right in front of the giant robotic scouts.

"Ha, that little thing's going to be turned to pieces anyway by that sentry buster of ours" laughed the leading giant robotic scout.

"That's the entire point to it" laughed the Red Engineer.

Suddenly the sentry buster leaped right in front of the giant robotic scouts and began to start its mechanism where the Red Engineer ended up picking up his sentry gun and made a dash for it.

"Ah nuts" said the leading giant robotic scout.

The sentry buster exploded which also destroyed the large robotic scouts that were in its range as well. Soon the giant robotic demos and demo knights came into the scene, Jack ended up clashing with one of the leading demo knights.

"You'll never get passed me" laughed the leading large demo knight.

Jack along with the large demo knight began to clash with their swords.

"There can only be one!" laughed the large robotic demo knight.

He attempted to slice Jack, but Jack was able to leap onto his arm and cut off his head with his sword which ended up surprising the others.

"Oh my" said the Red Sniper.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" said the Red Pyro.

"That's some action" laughed the Red Scout after he respawned back at the upgrade station.

Jack ended up slicing the other large robotic demo knights and the large robotic demos as well, soon came the large robotic scouts who ended up pushing Jack out of the way and grabbing the bomb.

"Out of our way!" laughed the leading large robotic scout as he grabbed the bomb.

The group of large robotic scouts made their way toward the area where the leading scout was going to leap into the hole and blow up the place, the others were doing their best to desperately not let that happen.

"Come on maggots!" cried the Red Soldier as he fired some rockets at the robotic scouts.

Jack ended up recovering and ended up helping them, he ended up climbing on top of one of the large robotic scouts and ended up slicing his sword through the head, he did the same thing with the other large robotic scouts until the last one was defeated.

"Ha, that wave is toast" laughed the Red Scout.

"Look at all the money!" laughed the Red Doctor with joy as he began to grab as much as he could.

"Going to need those upgrades" laughed the Red Spy.

As the others on the team were going to get their upgrades, the sixth wave was on its way, the Robotic Engineer who was working on the robotic samurai needed more time on his hands.

"What's taking that robotic samurai so long?" asked Gray Mann.

"Sorry Creator, but it's harder than one would imagine, the samurai has the ability to adapt to the environment even with large numbers of our own robots" said the Robotic Engineer.

"I do not care" continued Gray Mann, "Aku is getting impatient, he wants results against the samurai."

"Yea, so hurry it up" added Aku.

As for Jack he decided to trek to see how the two engineers were doing on the time machine.

"Almost done" said the Blue Engineer, "we're just about 80 percent complete on the time machine."

"Wonderful" said Jack, "I can finally go back to the past and stop Aku for good."

"We just need a few more hours to complete it" added the Red Engineer.

"Good, glad to see progress has gone well so far" said Jack.

Jack heads out to the field awaiting the sixth wave with the others.


	5. Robo Samurai Wave

Chapter 5: Robo Samurai Wave

Soon came the sixth wave as everyone was ready for action, this time Gray Mann sent in droves of robotic soldiers and demos dressed up as samurai warriors with the obvious gear in place, and the robotic heavies as large sumo wrestlers.

"What is he trying to do with this display?" asked Jack.

"He probably got familiar with your techniques" replied the Red Soldier.

"Let's just hope they remain as weak as they were without the samurai gear" said the Red Scout.

The Red Scout attempted to fire his shotgun at the oncoming robotic soldiers and demos dressed up as samurai, which had no effect on them.

"What the?!" cried the Red Scout as he kept on firing at them.

"There can only be one!" laughed the robotic samurai demo as he ends up sadly ending the Red Scout with his sword.

"Scout is down!" cried the Red Doctor.

"Take this, yeaaaaa!" cried the Red Heavy as he was being charged by the Red Doctor using his charger while the Red Heavy was firing his minigun.

The Red Heavy was able to strike a number of robotic samurai soldiers and demos down with his minigun, and soon the Red Doctor was at maximum charge and unleashed the uber charge for the Red Heavy who happily went on his way destroying the oncoming robots.

"What, that is it?!" cried the Red Heavy.

"We have disturbing news!" cried the Administrator, "It seems like Gray Mann has a new robot he has unleashed onto the battlefield!"

Indeed, Gray Mann was ready as he was in the tank, the Robot Engineer was just finished with the robotic version of Samurai Jack.

"All done" laughed the Robotic Engineer.

"Wonderful, send it out to the field at once" laughed Gray Mann, "oh, take a squad of robotic doctors with it, I want to see their faces when this one is fully charged."

It was only a few more minutes that the Red Spy was getting bored and came out of his hiding place from being invisible.

"What the heck is taking this new robot to come out?" asked the Red Spy.

"Well, it sadly seems like hours for me mate" sighed the Red Sniper.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" cried the Red Pyro as he spotted what seemed like a figure approaching the field with some robotic doctors whom were charging the strange robot.

"Greetings, I am known as Robo Jack" laughed Robo Jack, "and I have come to face my counterpart."

Jack soon steps out to the field with his sword drawn.

"So this is what Aku has planned to face a robotic version of myself?" asked Jack.

"Preciously, Lord Aku will soon see your own demise Samurai Jack" laughed Robo Jack, "I am programmed to obey his commands!"

Jack charged at his robotic counterpart and clashed with his sword.

"You cannot stop me, I have a secret weapon you see" laughed Robo Jack.

Soon the robotic doctors behind him were fully charged and ended up charging up Robo Jack with the uber charge, Robo Jack soon pushed his organic counterpart aside and easily disposed of Jack's Mann Co comrades who tried their best but couldn't beat Robo Jack.

"Too strong" said the Red Doctor in a weak voice as he laid on the ground.

"Need to get an upgrade" sighed the Red Sniper as he was rather very weak.

"No upgrade can stop me, I am unstoppable!" laughed Robo Jack.

"Come here sweat heart!" laughed the Red Soldier as he pulled out a grenade.

"Sure thing" laughed Robo Jack as he then grabbed the grenade and tossed it right back at the poor Red Soldier.

"Darn it!" cried the Red Soldier as he ended up exploding.

"What bothersome pests, now that they are out of the way, I can concentrate on you samurai" laughed Robo Jack.

Soon the uber ended up wearing off, yet the robotic doctors were on stand by ready for anything Jack would throw at his robotic counterpart.

"This is getting interesting!" laughed the Administrator.

Indeed, as Jack's Mann Co comrades respawned in the upgrade station, they watched as Jack was prepared to duel with his robotic counterpart.

"This is going to be an interesting one boys" said the Red Soldier.

"None of our upgrades can stop him, I checked" said the Red Spy.

"Then we're certainly going to be goners if they get their way, hey where's the bomb?" asked the Red Engineer.

"Oh wonderful, I think I spotted a robotic spy carrying it" said the Red Spy.

"Do the honors for us and get this one for us" continued the Red Soldier.

"Don't worry, that one I can handle, the Robo Jack no way" continued the Red Spy.

As the Red Spy went off to face off his robotic counterpart, Jack and Robo Jack were ready for a face off.


	6. Uber Charged Battle

Chapter 6: Uber Charged Battle

Jack stoo across from his robotic counterpart they stood firm as the two were about to duel again, Robo Jack took out his sword and began to clash with Jack and his sword.

"You will not win" said the Robo Jack, "I will defeat you, and I will destroy whatever device that is going to help you get back to your own time."

"You'll never win over me" replied Jack, "because I have the upper hand."

Jack ended up slicing a robotic limb off his counterpart, yet the robotic doctors that were with Robo Jack ended up using their uber charge to heal Robo Jack which regenerated his lost limb.

"Ha, ha, nice try" laughed Robo Jack, "let's see if you have the same affect."

Robo Jack lunges toward his organic counterpart and attempts to slice him with his sword, Jack quickly leaps out of the way of his robotic counterpart, but the uber charge from the robotic doctors were ready to be unleashed on Robo Jack who happily used it to his advantage. Meanwhile, the Red Spy was following his robotic counterpart who had the bomb with him.

"This one will be easy, everyone will be concentrating on that fight" laughed the Robotic Spy.

"Oh everyone?" laughed the Red Spy as he appeared before his robotic counterpart.

"So, you want to dance, let's dance" laughed the Robotic Spy as he took out his knife.

Both the two spies began to fight, the robotic spy tried to slice his organic counterpart, but the Red Spy ended up dashing around the robotic spy and ends up placing a zapper right behind his back.

"Ha, that was easy" laughed the Red Spy.

The Red Spy was cautious as he turned invisible, he headed toward the fight where both Jack and his Robo Jack counterpart were fighting each other. The Red Doctor who was still in the upgrade station wanted to help out Jack.

"We have to do something, he's going to lose!" cried the Red Doctor.

"So why not you go out there and help him son" said the Red Engineer.

"Are you kidding me, that robo samurai will slice me up!" cried the Red Doctor.

"Perhaps I can be of an assistance" said the Red Spy as he came back which he brought some disguises to the Red Doctor, "you could use any of these."

"Hmm" said the Red Doctor as he chose to disguise himself as a robotic doctor.

The Red Doctor ended up heading out to the field, he snuck around to make it look like he was entering on Robo Jack's side.

"I don't remember having another doctor on our side" said one of the robotic doctors.

"Uh, I was just late" replied the Red Doctor disguised as the robotic doctor, "I needed an oil change, took a long time."

The other robotic doctors bought the alibi as they ended up helping to heal Robo Jack as he was continuing to fight Jack himself.

"There is no way you can defeat me" laughed Robo Jack as he pushed Jack down, "wish one swipe of my sword, I can defeat you for good!"

"Yea, defeat the samurai!" laughed Aku as he was watching with Gray Mann.

Jack was beaten up pretty badly by Robo Jack, he was likely going to end up being defeated by his robo counterpart, the Red Doctor knew he had to do something, Robo Jack raised his sword high up in the air hoping with a one swoop down, he could end it all for Jack. However, the Red Doctor took out his saw and ended up interfering with the progress.

"What the?!" cried Robo Jack as the Red Doctor's disguise ended wearing off with the action in question.

"I will not let my team lose to someone like you" said the Red Doctor.

Angered by the display, Robo Jack ends up grabbing the Red Doctor and tossing him far off.

"Now as we last left off" laughed Robo Jack.

But before Robo Jack could do his deed again, the Red Doctor picked up his uber charger and began to heal Jack.

"I don't think so" said Jack as he held Robo Jack's wrist.

"What, how, you!" cried Robo Jack as he noticed the Red Doctor with his charger.

"Ha, knew sneaking around here would benefit us!" laughed the Red Doctor.

"You'll pay, both of you will pay!" laughed Robo Jack as the robotic doctors began to charge up Robo Jack.

Aku was rather pleased Robo Jack was getting powered up.

"Ha, let's hope these two finish off Mann Co" laughed Aku.

"And I'll take over what's left my brothers propped up" said Gray Mann.


	7. Really Ubered Up

Chapter 7: Really Ubered Up

Both Robo Jack and Jack himself were indeed being charged by their doctors.

"We have to finish him off" said the Red Doctor to Jack.

Jack charged at his robotic counterpart which their swords began to clash together.

"You think you can easily defeat me, I got more doctors backing me, you just have one!" laughed Robo Jack.

Robo Jack then instead of lunging for Jack decides to try to go after the Red Doctor who ends up temporarily abandoning Jack.

"Urggghh, leave me alone!" cried the Red Doctor as he began to fire nails at Robo Jack.

"You think that hurts me" laughed Robo Jack.

Robo Jack then attempts to slice the Red Doctor who wants up dodging the attack, however the Red Spy ends up disguising himself as the Red Doctor.

"Hey, over here!" laughed the Red Spy while in the Red Doctor disguise.

"Come here" laughed Robo Jack.

As Robo Jack ends up being distracted, Jack ends up slicing up Robo Jack's doctors in the process, yet one of the robotic doctors ends up escaping.

"Help, help!" cried the robotic doctor, "You fool, it's a trick!"

Robo Jack then is angered as the Red Spy reveals himself from his Red Doctor disguise.

"Ha, fooled you!" laughed the Red Spy who then headed off.

"Ha, now we're even" said Jack as the Red Doctor charged up his charger.

"Fine then" said Robo Jack, "let's finish this once and for all."

As both doctors ended up becoming fully charged, they unleashed their uber charge toward the two, both Robo Jack and Jack ended up receiving the uber charge again and began to clash, the other members of the team came out of the upgrade station to watch the fight.

"Whoa this is intense!" cried the Red Scout.

"Well you look at that" laughed the Red Engineer.

"You cannot stop me" said Robo Jack as he was clashing his sword with Jack's.

The two warriors clashed with each in battle, Jack tried to slice the Robo Jack, hoping that the uber charge would wear off, but the two kept at it, but as soon as the uber charge had died down, Jack ended up going for the last robotic doctor who was healing Robo Jack and sliced him to pieces.

"Ha, you got nothing now!" laughed the Red Doctor to Robo Jack.

"That doesn't mean I still don't have my skills" laughed Robo Jack.

The other members of the team then began to try to help out Jack, the Red Scout fired a baseball which stunned Robo Jack, the Red Heavy ended up grabbing Robo Jack and tossing him toward the side while the Red Pyro fired a fireball lighting Robo Jack on fire.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" laughed the Red Pyro.

The Red Engineer then quickly sets up a sentry gun which ends up firing at Robo Jack, along with the Red Soldier firing his rockets at him too.

"Take that you maggot!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Robo Jack ends up getting weaker as he's being attacked by the others on the team, which Jack then ends up leaping with his sword and cuts off Robo Jack's head where his body then ends up exploding into pieces.

"Yea, we won!" laughed the Red Scout.

"Are you forgetting the final wave?" asked the Administrator.

"But there are no more robots, what could Gray Mann possibly send out?" asked the Red Soldier.

"Me!" roared Aku as he suddenly sprouted up from the ground, "There is nothing that will be able to stop me from destroying Mann Co!"

Jack's friends began to try to do their best to fight off Aku, Aku ends up using his laser eye beams to destroy the upgrade station.

"That's what I call destroying the server!" cried the Red Engineer as he was trying to run away from Aku.

"Nowhere to run!" laughed Aku who then continues to fire his laser eye beams at every member of the team.

Aku continues to fry every member of Jack's team, which literally ends up kicking them off the game considering there is nowhere for them to respawn.

"Ha, see, now you have no allies to face me!" laughed Aku.

Yet Aku forgot one member of the team being the Red Doctor who ended up hiding the entire ordeal Aku was frying his teammates.

"I must help him" said the Red Doctor as he was prepared to do just that for Jack.


	8. The Final Wave

Chapter 8: The Final Wave

It was just going to be a fight between Jack and Aku which Aku indeed had destroyed the upgrade station preventing from Jack to receive any help though Aku did forget the lone Red Doctor who was in hiding as he obviously didn't want to get hurt by Aku.

"Now it's just you and me samurai" laughed Aku, "once I defeat you, I shall destroy that time machine those two Engineers are building, it should be so super easy!"

Aku tried to blast Jack as he began to breath some fire at the samurai which Jack ended up leaping right out of the way. The shape-shifting wizard ends up trying to use his claws on Jack, which the samurai ends up applying his sword slicing Aku.

"The sword!" cried Aku to which the shape-shifting wizard hatches up an idea, "Ha, I got a full proof plan!"

Aku using his powers ends up gathering the pieces of robots that had been destroyed and ends up forming a large robot which Aku himself would be controlling.

"Face it samurai, you can't sting me with this armor!" laughed Aku.

Aku's first step was to try to literally crush the samurai, Jack ended up trying to run for his life as Aku tried to step on him.

"Come on samurai, don't be frighten by my new look" laughed Aku.

Jack ends up slipping behind some boxes which the Red Doctor was located.

"Please" whispered the Red Doctor, "I must charge you up so you can face him."

"You're still alive?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I was able to dodge the lasers that the crazy wizard was shooting from his eyes" continued the Red Doctor.

"Fine, follow my lead if you can catch up" said Jack.

Jack then made a dash to escape his cover with the Red Doctor following him behind, Aku began to fire some bullets from a hand as he changed his hand into a machine gun.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Aku as he kept at the two.

The Red Doctor was about fifty percent complete with his charger.

"Almost there" said the Red Doctor, "but I'm going to need some more time."

Aku kept on firing the bullets until he ran out of ammo.

"Bah, technology, you can't trust it just do it the old fashion way!" laughed Aku.

Aku then fired more of his laser eye beams at Jack and the Red Doctor, the charger was nearly finished as the Red Doctor was ready to unleash the uber charge.

"Time to show the shape shifting wizard a thing or two about the uber charge!" laughed the Red Doctor as he unleashed it.

As the Red Doctor unleashed the charge, Jack could feel the energy of the uber charge all around him, Aku tried to use his laser eye beam yet Jack stood still in his place.

"Now for you Aku!" roared Jack.

Jack charged as he roared through, he ended up using his sword to slice Aku while still under the uber charge which was a thousand times more painful than when Jack sliced him with his sword on a regular basis.

"Bah, the sword!" roared Aku.

"No, it's the uber charge!" laughed the Red Doctor.

Jack continued to slice Aku with his sword until Aku was rather quite weak and couldn't go on, yet a certain Gray Mann was watching Aku being defeated.

"This is pathetic!" cried Gray Mann as he slammed his fist on the computer console.

"It sounds like Aku needs help" laughed the Robot Engineer.

"Yea he does" laughed Gray Mann, "send out the tanks!"

Suddenly some tanks busted into the scene and began to fire on Jack which the uber charge then began to wear off.

"About time!" cried Aku, "Now if you don't mind I have a time machine to destroy!"

Aku then raced before Jack could back where the two engineers were just about finished.

"Mighty fine work" said the Red Engineer.

"Yep" laughed the Blue Engineer.

"Did you two build all that by yourselves?" asked Aku as he appeared.

"Yea, we did" said the Red Engineer who was unaware it was Aku saying it.

"Time to dismantle it!" laughed Aku as he used his laser eye beams to destroy it.

"What the?!" cried both engineers as they turned around it was Aku himself.

"Bwahaha, time to finish you all off now!" laughed Aku.

But as Aku was about to use his claws on the two engineers, Jack came flying right on in with his sword slicing through Aku.

"Bah, the sword!" cried Aku as he soon felt the pain.

Aku couldn't finish off Jack like he had planned as he was too weak from the fight with Jack when Jack was in the uber form.

"Bah, I'll see you again soon samurai" said Aku as he changed into a vulture and flew off.

"There are still two tanks coming!" cried the Administrator.

"Well, let's say we go in there and do something about it" said the Blue Engineer as he changed his outfit to being a second Red Engineer.

"Yea, we're going to need all the help we can get" laughed the Red Engineer.

"After finishing this, I shall leave this place and go off on my own again" said Jack.

After defeating the two remaining tanks and Gray Mann, Jack ends up heading off away from Mann Co hoping that he'd find another route home.


End file.
